


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Summary: HPAU格兰芬多四年级的魁地奇新星蔡徐坤x赫奇帕奇五年级的级长郭麒麟
Relationships: 坤林
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

一  
蔡徐坤在火车最末端的包厢里捡到了一只灰毛的垂耳兔子。  
当时的情况是这样的，他好不容易在火车的末端找到了一间空的包厢，就在他打算拿行李把座位占上时，猛然发现在他打算放行李的地方趴着一只圆滚滚的小灰兔，蜷成一团，毛茸茸的，耷拉着耳朵，平静呼吸，显然是睡着了。  
幸好他及时收住了动作，不然兔子就变成了兔子泥。  
他把兔子放手上，考虑是该把这只不知道怎么混进了专列的兔子上交给乘务员还是应该留下。兔子抬起头睡眼惺忪地看了看他，然后就跟没看见似的在他掌心团成一团接着睡觉。他的猫头鹰咔哒咔哒地咬着笼子，对兔子不怀好意，他思考了两秒钟决定把兔子留下，等回到学校再交给护林人处理，如果现在把兔子丢出去，那它就不得不在国王十字车站找到一条回乡间的小路了。  
列车发动前，有几个女生——事实上，还有一些男生也打算和他坐在一间包厢里，但他都拒绝了。作为霍格沃茨的名人，他觉得自己最好不要和那些明显对自己着迷的人坐在一起，以免被不知道什么时候下迷情剂。  
兔子就比较好，兔子被他放在车窗边的太阳底下，均匀地呼吸着，呼呼大睡，直到中午蔡徐坤打开了一份牛肉腰花馅饼正准备咬下去的时候，兔子才一个激灵醒了过来，三蹦两蹦地跳到他的面前，瞪着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，哆嗦着三瓣嘴，对牛肉馅饼虎视眈眈。  
“你要吃这个？”蔡徐坤吃惊地看着兔子问，刚说完就觉得自己傻了，首先他不该对一只兔子说话，其次他不该对着一只英国的兔子说中文。  
就在他开始考虑要不要用英文和兔子说一遍的时候，兔子却举起了爪子对他拜了拜。于是半个馅饼就进了兔子的肚子，连带着还有两只巧克力蛙——吃得兔子脸和爪子上都是巧克力、两根甘草魔杖——被兔子十分嫌弃地当成了磨牙棒、一袋比比怪味豆——蔡徐坤不得不承认他是想看这只能吃的兔子在吃到鼻子牛儿味儿的表情，但这只兔子比他想象得更聪明，他把所有看起来颜色诡异的豆子都挑了出去，除了一颗显然是辣椒味的糖豆，它把兔子辣得在桌子上疯狂转圈，后脚咚咚咚地敲着桌面。蔡徐坤觉得有点过意不去，于是叫住了卖零食的女巫，从她的推车上买了一些馅饼、法式挞、奶油薄荷糖和一大瓶冰镇南瓜汁。  
他把做成蟾蜍形状的奶油薄荷糖放到兔子面前，兔子有些嫌弃，但是鼻头被辣得通红，眼睛也直流眼泪，只好不情不愿地捧着薄荷糖啃，边啃还边扒拉软趴趴的耳朵。等辣度缓解了，就一头扎进蔡徐坤刚开封的糖浆挞，吧嗒吧嗒地吃了起来。然后蔡徐坤就发现，这兔子嘴挑，只吃馅儿，不吃挞皮。等兔子抬起头，满脸的糖浆，自己开始慢条斯理地舔起了毛，再一看挞皮完好无损，馅被舔得干干净净，半点不剩。  
蔡徐坤就开始看兔子舔毛。  
先是舔舔爪，再用爪蹭脸。显然兔子对脸上的糖浆十分满意，一开始舔得津津有味。重复了几次，就开始不耐烦，糖浆沾在爪子上，又蹭得满身都是，毛粘得一缕一缕。兔子急得不行，小鼻子一抽一抽地喷出鼻息，它又开始在桌子上团团转，踩了一桌糖浆。  
蔡徐坤实在是看不下去了，从口袋里掏出了他那支十三英寸苹果木龙心腱索的魔杖。他清了清嗓子，用魔杖尖点在手帕上方，轻声念：“清水如泉。”  
一股水流从魔杖的顶端以优美的弧度落在手帕上，把布料打湿。他一把抓过黏糊糊的兔子，把它擦得干干净净。这下兔子终于老实下来，眯缝着眼睛享受年轻男巫的“服务”。等他好不容易把兔子擦干净，兔子也没有离开，而是索性靠在他身上，仰面朝天似乎打算再睡一交。这只小动物虽然分量十足，但它实在是很短的一只兔子，这些重量对于一个人类来说不算什么。他怕把兔子弄掉，就一只手抱着兔子，另一只手用魔杖把魔咒课的新课本从箱子里抽出来，瘫在桌面上，有一搭没一搭地揉着兔子柔软的毛皮开始啃那些拗口的古英语和拉丁语。  
他是十一岁随父母来英国旅游的时候收到信的，猫头鹰送信来的时候撞在了玻璃上，吓得他们差点当场给英国的林业局打电话。显然他的父母神经足够大条，对于儿子是个巫师这件事接受得很快——他想了想，可能是因为他们那时候正沉迷修真小说，所以觉得有个可以成为巫师的儿子也很酷。就这样，他就过上了每年只能回一次家的霍格沃茨住校生活。  
他翻着书，他现在英语已经比刚上学的时候好很多了，如果去考雅思的话拿个八分是没什么问题的——前提是考官得听得懂一些奇怪的巫师用词。但看咒语书还是有些困难，这不是他的错，这些书即使对于一个普通的英国人来说也不是很容易，就像不是每个中国人都擅长古文和古文字一样。像他现在读到的这段，虽然只占了很短一段却也花了他不少时间才搞明白意思。他没法用翻译软件，只能翻字典，而Animagus这个单词又太奇怪，只能从后面的文意大概猜是变成动物的人。  
过了大概半个小时，兔子似乎又睡着了。它在蔡徐坤的腿上十分放松，耳朵尖凉凉的，身体摊开扁得像一张长着毛的兔子饼。蔡徐坤眨了眨眼，小心翼翼地戳了戳兔子的肚子。兔子腹部的毛比背上的更细更密，肚皮热烘烘的，从指尖甚至能感到它呼吸时内脏的移动，真是十分脆弱的生物，但是又足够肥美。  
“你还挺胖。”蔡徐坤又多揉了几下，忍不住评价了兔子。刚刚还睡着的兔子突然睁开眼，用一种严厉而责备的眼神看着他，翻身跳到了蔡徐坤的教材上，用它的后脚咚咚地敲着他的咒语书。  
“对不起，对不起，我不该说你胖。”蔡徐坤忙对着兔子道歉，完全忘了一只兔子是不会听得懂人话这件事。但兔子似乎很受用，反复在蔡徐坤刚看的那段上跳。蔡徐坤赶紧把兔子抱下来，免得还没开学书就坏了。兔子锲而不舍又跳上去，蔡徐坤就又把它抱下来。如此重复几次，兔子终于生了气。自己跳到对面蔡徐坤的行李上，然后钻到行李和包厢椅子之间的缝隙里，团成一团，用屁股对着蔡徐坤怎么扒拉也不理他了。  
“你别生气啊。”  
“要不你再吃点？”  
蔡徐坤的猫头鹰又咔哒咔哒地咬着笼子，似乎在嘲笑蔡徐坤对一只兔子嘘寒问暖的行为。可是兔子不搭理他，怎么扒拉也不搭理，蔡徐坤讨了个没趣，就只好坐回去接着看他的咒语书，不是瞟一眼生闷气的兔子。在列车持续不断的声响和流动的乡间林荫中，日头西移。  
蒸汽弥漫视野的时候，已经是夜里。蔡徐坤忙从座位上跳起来，用魔杖指挥行李自己收拾自己，穿好他的袍子，把魔杖插进裤子后袋。然后也不管兔子乐意不乐意，直接把它塞进袍子宽大的口袋里，第一个冲出了火车。  
兔子在口袋里挣扎，他捏了捏兔子的耳朵，兔子就不动了。他满意地用手掌包住兔子，细细软软的毛随着兔子的呼吸在他的掌心柔柔地搔着，搔得他心里痒痒的。  
船在黑色的禁湖水面上安静地滑行，魁梧的护林人用他的摇橹把几十名学生送往霍格沃茨的城堡。禁湖的水很冷，但掌心的兔子很暖和。他应该趁现在把兔子交给护林人，但他现在改变了主意。他打算把兔子养在格兰芬多的寝室里，然后去厨房找食物喂兔子，兔子这么小，他甚至可以带着兔子去上课。但是他可能得学会一些追踪咒，这样兔子就不会走丢了。  
他被自己小小的叛逆决定鼓舞了，心脏在胸腔跃动。他忍不住又揉了一把兔子尾巴，然后被兔子后腿蹬了手。他要有一只属于自己的宠物了！他欢快地想，开始在心里给兔子想名字。  
船到了岸，现在学生们需要按自己的学院分成四队了，这样才便于他们坐回自己学院的桌子上而不至于出现什么乱子。蔡徐坤带着他的兔子奔向格兰芬多的队伍，然而兔子在他路过赫奇帕奇的队伍时从他的口袋里跳了出来。  
“喂！”十五岁的漂亮男孩一慌神，忙冲向赫奇帕奇的队伍。  
他听见女孩子们尖叫，但他忙着用眼睛盯着那只灰色的毛球。毛球钻进人堆里，他便扒拉人群。然后在兔子消失的地方站着一个比他矮了大半个头的男孩，穿着对于他身材过于宽大的、只能露出点指尖的袍子。校服袍子的前襟上别着赫奇帕奇的勋章。  
“不好意思，请问你看到我的兔子了吗？”蔡徐坤焦急地抓住男孩的肩膀问。  
男孩是典型的东方人的长相，头发垂着，脸圆圆的，眼睛也不大。他和善地笑了起来，露出两颗有点长的门牙。  
像只兔子，蔡徐坤想。  
然后男孩说了话：“我叫郭麒麟，赫奇帕奇的级长，一名阿尼玛格斯。”  
“阿尼——”  
“就是你刚看的书，”郭麒麟解释说，“好了，你快回去格兰芬多的队伍吧，你们级长在看了。”  
蔡徐坤回过头，他们的级长果然在看他，事实上，格兰芬多的院长就在队伍的最前面，等着带他们和新生一起进去。  
“就一句话！”他不好意思地对院长笑了笑，然后扭头扯住赫奇帕奇级长的袖子，急匆匆地说：“我叫蔡徐坤，四年级的！”  
“行，记住了记住了，你快回去吧。”郭麒麟用中文跟他对话，挥挥手催他回去，他说话有点京腔，令蔡徐坤倍感熟悉。  
他回到队伍，一步一回头地看着站在赫奇帕奇队伍最前面的郭麒麟背影渐渐消失在夜色里。手里还残留着兔子毛柔软的的触感，心里却像被什么填满了。  
TBC


End file.
